


Living in the Moment

by columbo



Category: Sweet Liberty (1986)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/columbo/pseuds/columbo
Summary: Stanley pushes Michael to let loose and have a little fun, which includes getting him to dance.
Relationships: Michael Burgess/Stanley Gould
Kudos: 3





	Living in the Moment

“C’mon! It’ll be fun!”

“It’s not my kind of thing, Stanley.” Michael answered, his hand being tugged at by Stanley’s own.

“You need to let yourself have fun, Michael! Live in the moment!” Stanley beamed, pulling his partner towards the center of the party. Michael Burgess was not much of a dancing person, but he just couldn’t help himself when Stanley was smiling up at him like that.

“Alright, alright.” He caved. A smile smile spread across his face too as Stanley lit up from his agreement.

Stanley swung the taller man around, the only thing on both of their minds was having fun.

Michael chuckled as their feet occasionally clunked into each other, holding Stanley tighter to keep him from slipping and falling. “You’re a lot better at this than I thought!” Stanley observed, looking up into his eyes. “I guess all I needed was a little push. You’ve always been good at doing that, Stan.” Michael responded, smirking down at him in return. 

The pair danced and danced, being thankful they were in each other’s lives. The presence of the other had always balanced them both out nicely, even where their physical balance failed. Their hands and eyes intertwined, they didn’t stop to think what life would be back without the other. They lived in the moment.


End file.
